Sonic Rainboom
by Dede42
Summary: Rainbow Dash is getting ready to compete in the Best Flyer Contest, where the grand prize is spending the day with the Wonderbolts, and when she admits that she's nervous, Twilight comes up with a way for her and her friends to visit Cloudsdale. Will Rainbow Dash win the contest? Or will she be outshine by Rarity and the beautiful wings that a spell cast by Twilight created?
1. Chapter 1: HOW TO HELP RAINBOW DASH?

My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Sonic Rainboom

A/N: (The party is over and most of the clean up is done, but Rainbow Dash is still picking up pieces of balloons, and she's not happy.)

Rainbow Dash: Seriously? Just for a _prank?_

Applejack: Keep cleaning up, Rainbow. (she turns to the camera) Hey, out there in the real world, or wherever you might live, so the party did end on a high note with Timon getting splashed and turned pink. However, _some pony_ thought it would be funny to sneak up behind Dede42 and pop a large amount of balloons. So, she's recovering from that trauma, and Rainbow here is cleaning up her own mess.

(Cutscene to Dede42's bedroom, where she is curled up on the bed, mumbling.)

Dede42: Balloons…no…no more…balloons.

(Back to the writers studio.)

Rainbow Dash: It was a _joke!_

Applejack: Yeah, one that traumatized Dede42. You know as well as I do, she had a bad experience with balloons when she was a kid.

Rainbow Dash: Yeah, yeah.

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

 **CHAPTER ONE: HOW TO HELP RAINBOW DASH?**

It was a beautiful day in Ponyville and on a nearby hill, Rainbow Dash was flying back and forth behind Fluttershy. "Now, what have we learned?" she asked.

"Loss of control," Fluttershy answered.

Rainbow Dash nodded. "Good."

"Screaming and hollering," the yellow pegasus recited.

"Yes, and most importantly?" the blue pegasus asked.

"Passion!" Fluttershy declared.

"Right!" said Rainbow Dash, landing in front of her friend. "So now that you know the elements of a good cheer, let's hear one."

Fluttershy inhaled and spoke. "Yay."

"… Ugh," Rainbow Dash groaned, covering her face with her hoof. "You're gonna cheer for me like _that_? Louder."

"Yay."

"Louder!"

"Yay."

" _Louder!"_

Fluttershy took a deep breath. "Yaaay."

"Ugh…" Rainbow Dash groaned again and fell onto her back with a thud.

"Too loud?" Fluttershy asked and earned a shaking head. "Oh."

* * *

After trying and failing to get Fluttershy to cheer loudly, Rainbow Dash was now standing on a cloud, and she was going to practice her routine while the yellow pegasus did her best to cheer her on. She took a deep breath to steady herself. "And now, phase one of my routine." And she shot off into the sky and weaved through a series of trees effortlessly while her friend cheered quietly. "Phase two."

Shooting into the sky, Rainbow Dash got three large clouds spinning in different directions by flying around them quickly. "Here we go. Phase three. The sonic rainboom." She then shot back toward the ground, moving faster and faster as the air streamed around her, turning white. "C'mon!" she grunted and panicked when the air started resisting. "Uh-oh." And she was shot back into the sky, screaming.

* * *

Over at the library, Twilight Sparkle magically placed a book on a shelf and sighed. "Last one," she said, smiling gratefully at her twin sister and their friends. "Thank you so much for helping me clean up all these books, guys. It was a _crazy_ week of studying." Hearing a familiar scream, they looked toward the nearest window, just as Rainbow Dash came hurtling inside and crashed into them, knocking all of the books and scrolls off the shelves, burying them.

Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Sunrise Blossom, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash all grunted as they dug themselves out of the pile of books.

Fluttershy flew through the window and landed on the stairs. "Rainbow Dash, you rock! Woohoo," she cheered and then gasped when she saw the books on the floor. "Did my cheering do that?" she asked, worried.

Rainbow Dash shot the yellow pegasus a look and then flushed when her friends glowered at her. "Hehe. Sorry about that ladies," she apologized sheepishly. " _That_ was a truly feeble performance."

"Actually, it wasn't all bad," Fluttershy told her kindly. "I particularly liked it when you made the clouds spin."

"Ugh," Rainbow Dash groaned and faced her. "I'm not talking about my performance, I'm talking about yours. That feeble cheering!"

"What are you two arguing about?" Twilight Sparkle asked, looking between them.

Fluttershy blinked. "Were we arguing? I'm sorry."

Rainbow Dash grunted in annoyance and looked at their friends. "I wish _you_ guys could come to Cloudsdale to see me compete in the Best Young Flyer Competition," she said wistfully.

"What's that?" Twilight Sparkle inquired.

"It's where all the greatest Pegasus flyers get together and show off their different flying styles!" Pinkie Pie announced. "Some are fast!" And she raced around the room, pretending to be a race car. "And some are graceful." She tried to move gracefully, but she ended up slipping on the books. "Whoa, whoa, _whoa_!" And she fell down, being buried by books again.

"Golly," said Applejack, impressed. "I'd love to see you strut yer stuff in that competition."

"Same here," Sunrise Blossom agreed. "Sounds like fun."

Rainbow Dash nodded sadly. "Yeah. I wish you guys could be there," she said honestly. 'Fluttershy's a great support, but her cheering isn't exactly inspirational."

"Ooh! I'd love to see you make a sonic rainboom!" Pinkie Pie squealed. "It's like, the most coolest thing ever! Even though I've never actually seen it, but I mean come on! It's a sonic rainboom! How not cool could it possibly not be?!"

"What's a sonic rainboom?" Twilight Sparkle inquired, having only ever read about sonic booms made by pegasus that could fly fast enough.

"You really need to get out more," Pinkie Pie politely scolded the purple unicorn. "The sonic rainboom is legendary! When a Pegasus like Rainbow Dash gets going _sooo_ fast… Boom! A sonic boom and a rainbow can happen all at once!"

"And Rainbow Dash here's the only pony to ever pull it off!" Applejack announced proudly.

Rainbow Dash duck her head, flushing a little. "It was a long time ago… I was just a filly."

"Yeah, but you're gonna do it again, right?" Pinkie Pie asked eagerly.

Rainbow Dash laughed. "Are… you kidding? I'm the greatest flyer to ever come out of Cloudsdale!" she reminded them. "I could do sonic rainbooms in my sleep."

"Wow," said Twilight Sparkle, impressed by what she was hearing and was now wishing that she could see the competition. "If you pull that off, you'll win the crown for sure!"

Rainbow Dash nodded eagerly. "The grand prize is an entire day with the Wonderbolts," she added. "A whole day of flying with my lifelong heroes… It'll be a dream come true!"

"Yay," said Fluttershy.

"I'm gonna go rest up," said Rainbow Dash, ignoring the yellow pegasus. "Don't wanna over prepare myself, y'know. Hehe." She then fixed her friend wth a stern look. " _You_ , on the other hand, better keep practicing. I need a cheering section to match my spectacular performance." She then flew back out of the window.

Fluttershy started to fly after her and paused, looking back at her friends. "She's practiced that move a hundred times, and she's never even come _close_ to doing it," she informed them. "I don't know if I can cheer loud enough to help her." And then she flew off, too.

Twilight Sparkle looked away from the window and back at the mess. "Well, guess we better get this cleaned up… again," she said, sighing as she magically began picking up books.

Rarity, who'd been thinking about the competition, suddenly bumped her, making her drop the books. "Go on, go on."

"Go on what?" Twilight Sparkle asked, shooting her a look as she tried to gather up the books again.

"Find a spell that will get us wingless ponies into Cloudsdale," Rarity requested. "Didn't you see how nervous she was?"

"Nervous?" Applejack repeated. "Have you spit yer bit or somethin'? She was tootin' her own horn louder than the brass section of a marching band!"

"Oh, puh-lease," Rarity scoffed. "I have put on enough fashion shows to recognize _stage fright_ when I see it. We've got to find a way to be there for her. Now go on!" And she bumped the purple unicorn again, this time knocking her into the book pile.

"Owaa! Ugh," Twilight Sparkle groaned, sitting up and gave her friend a hard look. "How am I supposed to find a flight spell in this mess?" she demanded.

Pinkie Pie got an idea. "A flight spell?" She hurried away and then she came back with a book, which she tossed in front of the purple unicorn. "One sec. Page twenty-seven."

"How'd you do that?" Applejack asked, surprised.

"It landed on my face when Rainbow Dash knocked me into the bookcase," Pinkie Pie answered.

Twilight Sparkle looked through the book and found a spell. "Here it is! A spell that will allow Earth ponies to fly for three days," she read aloud, looking it over. "Ooh, it looks _really_ difficult… I'm not sure I can do it."

Sunrise Blossom also looked at the spell, reading through it. "It _does_ like difficult," she agreed. "Maybe we can do it together.

"Maybe."

"You've got to try!" Rarity pleaded.

"Okay…" Twilight Sparkle agreed. "But who's gonna volunteer to be the test subject?"

"I will!" Rarity announced. "For Rainbow Dash, I will go first."

Nodding, Twilight Sparkle and Sunrise Blossom read through the spell. "Here goes." Setting aside the book, the twins concentrated on their magic, feeling it build up, and then a light blue magic began wrapping itself around Rarity. Moments later, there was an explosion of light that knocked the twins backwards and into their friends.

Untangling themselves, they sat up and they all gasped when they saw what was growing out of their friend's back.

"I think it worked!" Twilight Sparkle exclaimed before she and Sunrise Blossom both collapsed from exhaustion.

* * *

A/N: Doing that spell together drained 'em both, poor Twilight and Sunrise. Oh, and because Dede42 has work tomorrow morning at the movie theater, where things are busy because of _Incredibles 2_ , and so there won't be an update. R&R everyone!


	2. Chapter 2: FRIENDSHIP SUPPORT GO!

My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Sonic Rainboom

A/N: (In the writers studio, Dede42 is punching a punching bag and she has a grumpy expression on her face. Applejack and Rainbow Dash is watching her with concern.)

ApplejacK: Jeeze, her sister really got her angry this time, didn't she?

Rainbow Dash: (nods) She sure did. (she looks to the camera) Hey there, so Dede42 isn't in the best of moods since her sister, Blackbelt98, was holding everyone up earlier by taking forever to get ready, and so she's asked AJ and I to post this chapter.

Applejack: Yeah, being angry at a family member isn't fun.

Rainbow Dash: (winces when Dede42 does a tornado kick to the punching bag) Yeah, and let's hope she calms down soon, or she's gonna have to replace that punching bag.

Applejack: Yup.

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

 **CHAPTER TWO: FRIENDSHIP SUPPORT GO!**

The next day, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy were flying toward Cloudsdale for the competition, and the blue pegasus was trying to get her friend to be more assertive in order to successfully cheer her on. "You've got to learn to be _assertive_ , Fluttershy," she insisted as they arrived on the outer rim of the city. "Don't be afraid to speak up."

Just then, they were approached by three male Pegasi: Dumb-Bell, who had dark brown skin, light gray hair, blue eyes, and an exercise weight for a cutie mark; Hoops, who had light brown skin, brown hair, sea green eyes, and three basketballs for a cutie mark; and Score, who had dark gray skin, dark brown hair, gray eyes, and three footballs for a cutie mark.

"Well, well, well," Dumb-bell sneered when he saw the two female peagis. "What do we have here?"

"It's our old friend Rainbow _Crash_!" Hoops laughed mockingly.

"Get kicked outta any flight schools lately?" Dumb-Bell teased before he, Hoops, and Score fell over each other laughing cruelly.

Rainbow Dash glared at the three bullies. "I _didn't_ get kicked out," she growled.

"Face it, Rainbow Crash," Dumb-Bell sneered. "Flight school had _too_ many rules, and not enough naptimes for you."

Hoops snickered. "Huh, ask her about the sonic rainboom."

"That's nothing but an old mare's tale," Dumb-Bell stated, refusing to believe that Rainbow Dash had actually done one when they were fillies. "You don't have the skills to try something like that."

"Now _wait just a minute!_ "Fluttershy snapped, startling them and herself. "Oh, I'm sorry. I'm trying to be more assertive," she apologized before being assertive again. "Anyhow… She _is_ going to do a sonic rainboom!"

"No she's not, 'cause there's no such thing!" Dumb-Bell snapped.

"Then show up at the Cloudeseum and see for yourself!" Fluttershy challenged before toning down her voice, flushing. "…If you're free."

Dumb-Bell, Hoops, and Score all stared at her for a long moment, having never seen her that assertive before, and then they burst out laughing while promising to be there for the competition and once again called Rainbow Dash, Rainbow Crash.

After they flew off, Fluttershy looked at Rainbow Dash, who wasn't looking as confident as before the encounter. "Did you see that?" she asked happily. "I was so assertive!"

"Those guys are right," Rainbow Dash said, sighing. "I'll never be able to do it."

"But, Rainbow Dash," said Fluttershy, surprised to see her friend's lost of confidence. "Just because you've failed the sonic rainboom a hundred _thousand_ times in practice doesn't mean you won't be able to do it in front of an _entire_ stadium, full of impatient, super-critical sportsfan ponies."

" _Aaaaaah!"_ Rainbow Dash screamed, going into a full panic attack. _"What do I do?! Everypony's gonna see me fail! The Wonderbolts will never let a loser like me join. Princess Celestia will probably_ banish _me to the Everfree Forest!_ My life is _ruined!_ " She sank to her knees, covering her head with her forelegs.

Fluttershy stared at something over her friend's head that'd caught her attention moments ago. "Rare…"

"Rare?!" Rainbow Dash repeated, looking up at her friend with annoyance. "The sonic rainboom is _way_ more than rare!"

"Rarity?" the yellow pegasus asked, still staring.

Blinking, Rainbow Dash looked behind her and her jaw dropped when she saw that their fashion friend was indeed there, and growing out of her back were colorful butterfly wings! "Rarity! Are you… flying?!" she yelped, jumping to her hooves.

"I most certainly am!" Rarity confirmed happily, flapping her new wings and enjoying their lovely colors. "Aren't my wings smashing?! Twilight and Sunrise made them for me. I just _adore_ them!" She then noted their twin expressions of shock. "Why so shocked? We couldn't leave our favorite flyer without a _big_ cheering section!"

""We"?" Rainbow Dash repeated and at that _exact_ moment, a familiar-looking hot-air balloon rose above the clouds and came to a landing before them with Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Sunrise Blossom, and Twilight Sparkle in the basket. "I… I can't believe it!"

"It's incredible!" Fluttershy exclaimed, happy to see their friends.

"This is _so_ cool!" Rainbow Dash cheered. "You guys made it!"

Pinkie Pie beamed and hopped out of the basket. "Sure did!" she agreed.

"Wait!" Rainbow Dash yelped and blinked when the pink pony didn't fall through the cloud. "How'd you do that?" she asked, exchanging a perplex look with Fluttershy as Applejack, Sunrise Blossom, and Twilight Sparkle also hopped out of the basket to stand on the clouds. "Only Pegasus ponies can walk on clouds."

"Haha," said Pinkie Pie, cartwheeling past. "Pretty cool, huh?"

"Sunrise and I found a spell that makes temporary wings," Twilight Sparkle explained, "but it was too difficult to do more than once. So I found an easier spell that lets the rest of us walk on clouds."

"And should it wear off before the competition is over, I also have a potion that I figured out how to make that will also allow us to walk on clouds," Sunrise Blossom added.

Applejack nodded, beaming. "And we came to cheer you to victory!"

"To be honest, I was starting to get just the _teeniest, tiniest_ bit nervous," Rainbow Dash admitted, down-playing her panic attack earlier. "But I feel a _lot_ better now that you guys are here. Hey, we've got some time before the competition. Why don't Fluttershy and I show you around Cloudsdale?" she offered, and she was feeling better, especially when her friends all agreed. Thrilled, she lead the way and the whole city came into view. "Here it is: the greatest city in the sky!"

"Oooh! Aaah!" said the four ponies, admiring the view and the city itself.

Rarity, however, was admiring herself and her wrings in a mirror. "Oooh! Aaah!"

Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes and lead them into the city. "Uhh… Some of the greatest Pegasi in history came from Cloudsdale!"

"Oh, wait for me!" said Rarity, flying to catch up, distracting two hard-working pegasi that were doing some construction.

"Those wings are gorgeous!"

"Why, thank you!"

Twilight Sparkle sighed, starting to regret giving her friend's those wings. "Be careful with those wings, Rarity," she advised. "They're made from gossamer and morning dew, and they're incredibly delicate."

"Don't worry, Twilight," said Rarity, flying over them. "I'm sure they can't get worn out from too much attention."

"No, but if you get too close to the sun, they could melt," Sunrise Blossom warned.

Applejack ignored them and made a request of her own. "Since we're up here, I'd sure like to get a look at where the weather's made."

"Great idea!" Rainbow Dash agreed. "C'mon, girls. To the weather factory!"

* * *

A short time later, they arrived at the factory, where there was a number of thunder clouds floating around, letting out the occasional lightning bolt, and they put one some of the white work coats and hats before going into the first room.

"This is where they make the snowflakes," Rainbow Dash whispered, nodding to the large room, where a dozen pegais were busy making snowflakes under magnify glasses, and completed snowflakes were hanging from the ceiling. "Each one is hoofmade. As you can see, it's a delicate operation."

Flying up to some of the finished snowflakes, Rarity gasped with delight. "Ooh, the snowflakes look even better from up here," she said happily, unaware that the flapping of her wings was creating a breeze that send the snowflakes flying around the room, alarming the workers, and they went running around, trying to rescue the snowflakes before they hit the floor and shattered.

Rainbow Dash winced as several snowflakes shattered. "We better move on before Rarity ruins winter and causes a drought," she suggested, and they hurried out of the room… well, Sunrise Blossom had to grab Rarity by her tail, and hauled her out of the room.

* * *

The next area they entered was outdoors, and here the workers were busy stirring up large pots of rainbow colors, pouring them into a massive container. "And here's where they make the rainbows!" Rainbow Dash announced proudly.

Pinkie Pie dipped one hoof into one of the pots so it came out colorful, and she slurped it off. Seconds later, her face shifted through a rainbow of colors while steam shot out of her ears. " _Spicyyyyyy_!" she shrieked, and one of the workers was quick to get her some water while her friends all laughed.

"Yeah, rainbows aren't really known for their flavor," Rainbow Dash agreed, feeling better, but that didn't last very long when she spotted Dumb-Bell and his two friends chatting with Rarity, who was showing off her wings once again.

"Whoa!" Dumb-Bell exclaimed, staring at the beautiful wings. "Oh, where'd you get those amazing wings? I want a pair!"

Rarity considered that for a moment. "Hmm… Yeah, I guess I could see that."

Dumb-Bell then noticed the blue pegasus and smirked. "Oh, hey look, it's Rainbow Crash again!" he teased.

"Heheheyeah! Rainbow… Umm… Eyah… _Crash_!" Hoops agreed snidely.

"Rarity! What're you doing talking to _these_ guys?" Rainbow Dash demanded angrily.

"Oh, they were just admiring my wings, Rainbow Dash," Rarity replied, obvious to the bullying going on.

"Yeah, you should forget the sonic rainboom and just get yourself some wings like these!" Dumb-Bell sneered and he, Hoop, and Score all burst out laughing.

Scowling, Sunrise Blossom stalked over to the three pegais, and fixed them with her sternest expression, which stopped them laughing fairly quickly. "So, teasing others is what you three do for a living?" she inquired.

The three stammered and exchanged uneasy looks. "Um, well, no?"

"I didn't think so," said Sunrise Blossom, still fixing them with her stern expression. "Did you know that bullies tend to becoming _bigger_ bullies as they grow older? And that if they don't break the cycle, they end up ruining their own lives?"

The trio blinked and hung their heads in shame. "No."

"Well, think about that _before_ you bully anyone else," Sunrise Blossom advised and turned away to talk with Rainbow Dash, who was impressed. "If they start up again, just use big words like that," she suggested.

"I will," Rainbow Dash promised.

"Why don't we go see how clouds are made?" Fluttershy suggested. "You're gonna win that competition for sure!" she added helpfully.

Rainbow Dash nodded and was about to agree when she saw the group of workers awing at Rarity. "Um…"

"What, these old things?" Rarity asked, enjoying the attention. "Go ahead, everypony. Photos _are_ encouraged."

Sunrise Blossom groaned and covered her face with one hoof. "Oi ve."

"Rarity, we're supposed to be helping Rainbow Dash relax, remember?" Twilight Sparkle reminded her sternly. "Put your wings away and stop showing off!"

"Oh, pfft," said Rarity, rising up so that the sunlight was reflecting through her wings, creating an incredible rainbow effect. "How can you ask me to put away perfection?" she asked when she saw the workers awing and the rainbow she was creating. " _Waa-haa-haa!_ "

"It's official, we've lost Rarity," Sunrise Blossom muttered, shaking her head. " _Again_."

Twilight Sparkle looked over at the blue pegasus, who was on the verge of a panic attack. "Rainbow Dash, are you okay?" she asked, concerned. "You don't look so good."

"Of course!" Rainbow Dash said quickly, panting. "Why wouldn't I be okay? Everyone's so in love with Rarity's wings that they won't even notice when I totally _blow it_ in the Best Young Flyer's Competition."

"Hey!" said Rainbowshine, overhearing her and looked up at Rarity. "There's an idea! _You_ should enter the competition!"

"Yeah!" Foggy Fleece agreed. "I could watch you fly all day long!"

"There really isn't anypony who uses their wings quite like me," Rarity remarked thoughtfully. "Perhaps I _should_ compete."

Rainbow Dash stared in horror. " _WHAT?!_ " she yelped while the workers continued awing at Rarity. "What am I gonna _DO?!_ " she wailed. "I'll never win the competition now…"

* * *

A/N: Applejack: (shakes her head) Yup, Rarity has gone bye-bye…again.

Rainbow Dash: You're telling me. That was just _embarrassing_. R&R everyone!


	3. Chapter 3: COMPETITION NERVES

My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Sonic Rainboom

A/N: (Derpy is in the writers studio and is watching as Barney kept chasing Dede42, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, and Applejack around the backyard when she hears a familiar trumpeting sound, and the TARDIS appears. The door opens and Dr. Hooves hurries out.)

Dr. Hooves: There you are! Where is this evil Barney?

Derpy: (points to the scene outside the windows) Out there! Where have you been?!

Dr. Hooves: I'll tell you later. (he takes out his sonic screwdriver and hurries outside) Allons-y!

(Barney turns when he hears the shout and Dr. Hooves zaps the purple dinosaur, which shrinks to the size of a startled doll, and Dede42 grabs a jar and traps the small dinosaur by putting a lid with air holes on it.)

Dede42: Great timing, Doc. He almost got us.

Dr. Hooves: No problem, Miss Dede42. Where did he come from anyway?

Applejack: There was this here rumblin' sound and then it was like reality itself ripped open.

Rainbow Dash: Yeah, and then that purple dinosaur came out.

Dr. Hooves: Another rip in reality? Hmm, this is odd since I thought I made sure that it wouldn't happen again when I helped remodeled the writers studio.

Dede42: Somehow it did. Can we please get rid of Barney? It's bad enough that he was singing a song earlier that's stuck in my head.

Pinkie Pie: Yeah, and it's a _really_ annoying song.

Dr. Hooves: Yes, let's return that dinosaur where he belongs, and I'll see about that rip in reality.

(They go back inside the writers studio, where Dede42 tosses the jar into the rip, and Dr. Hooves quickly seals it with his sonic screwdriver.)

Dr. Hooves: There, now to figure out where that rip came from. Come along, Miss Derpy, we have a case to solve!

Derpy: Yay, a trip! (and they both go into the TARDIS, which then disappears.)

Applejack: I'm glad _that's_ over with.

Rainbow Dash: Yeah.

Pinkie Pie: Let's have a First Day of Summer party!

All: Yay!

Dede42: (turns to the camera as the three ponies set up for the party) Well, we got rid of Barney, and hopefully Dr. Hooves can figure out what's causing those rips in reality. I did read the review, and I wish I could've disguised the Zygons as Tigger. But since there's only one Tigger, I couldn't think of how to make it work. Oh well. See you tomorrow for the finale of this story, too. Party time!

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

 **CHAPTER THREE: COMPETITION NERVES**

Three hours later, every pony and pegasus were seated in the stadium, where they were waiting for the competition to begin, and Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Sunrise Blossom, Fluttershy, and Twilight Sparkle had managed to snag a good cloud seat so that they would be able to see the entire competition.

"I hope Rainbow Dash will be able to get over her nerves, despite Rarity joining the competition at the last minute," said Twilight Sparkle, concerned for the blue pegasus since she'd never seen her nervous about showing off her flying talents.

"Same here," Sunrise Blossom agreed. "Although when this is all over, I'm going to have a _serious_ talk with Rarity about showing off like that and not considering the feelings of those around her, especially the feelings of her friends."

* * *

Meanwhile in the room where all of the pegais competing were waiting for the even to begin, Rainbow Dash was a nervous wreck with the number two attached to her flank, and she was having serious second thoughts about competing. _'I_ can't _do this, I_ can't _do this,'_ she thought, pacing back and forth.

One pegasus went to one of the dressing rooms and knocked on the door. Rarity opened the door and poked her head out. "I'm going to be a while!" she said cheerfully before shutting the door.

Trying to get rid of some of her nervous energy, Rainbow Dash peered out into the stadium, where she could see her friends seated across from her present location, and Pinkie Pie was giggling about something. Seeing them did make her feel better, but when she saw seated below them, Dumb-Bell, Hoops, and Score, who were laughing, she felt even more nervous and she gulped.

* * *

A male pegasus named Madden flew onto a cloud and he spoke through a speaker. "Fillies and gentlecolts!" he announced. "Please rise and join me in welcoming our beloved Princess Celestia!" And there was fanfare and applause as the Alicorn and two pegasus guards flew over, and they landed in the royal balcony. "Please welcome our celebrity judges for the Best Young Flyer Competition: the Wonderbolts!" he called out and the crowd cheered as six of the Wonderbolts flew overhead, doing a brief show, and then three of them took their positions in the judging stand while the other three flew off. "And now, let's find out who will take the prize as this year's best young flyer!"

* * *

Hearing this, Lucy Packard turned to the waiting pegasus. "Okay, contestant number one, you're up," she announced and Orange Swirl flew through the curtains to loud applause.

Rainbow Dash panicked when she realized that she had number two, and she looked around for a moment before sneaking off to switch numbers with one of the other pegasus. "Eyah!"

"Okay, number two, let's go," Lucy Packard called out once Orange Swirl finished flying.

"Umm…" went Rainbow Dash, who was hiding behind a brown pegasus, who was eating some grass.

"C'mon, c'mon, we ain't got all day!" Lucy Packard shouted, becoming annoyed.

Rainbow Dash nudged the brown pegasus. "She's talking to you!" she hissed.

He blinked and noted that he had a different number. "Oh. Umm… Oh, I guess that's me!" And he hurried away.

Lucy Packard sighed and checked while Rainbow Dash slipped past her to change numbers a second time while number three went next. "Okay, number four, time to go," she called out.

Rarity poked her head out of the dressing room, her mane done up in rollers. "I'm number four, and I need just one more itsy-bitsy minute," she requested. "Be a dear and have somepony go ahead of me, hmm?" And she duck back inside.

"Look, I don't care who it is, but somepony's gotta go on!" Lucy Packard snapped.

Meadow Song had number five, so she went next. "Let's _do_ this!"

Rainbow Dash now had number six and she had to think fast, again. "Uhh… What am I gonna do?"

* * *

Meanwhile, the gathered pegasus were admiring all of the competitors that had performed so far, and Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Sunrise Blossom, Fluttershy, and Twilight Sparkle were comparing notes on what they each thought about the performances.

"I loved number seven," Twilight Sparkle commented. "Doing fifteen barrel rolls in a row can't be easy."

"My favorite is number ten," said Fluttershy. "She just looked like such a nice pony."

Applejack nodded, but she was worried that two certain friends hadn't appeared yet. "Hmm… Wonder how come we haven't seen Rainbow Dash or Rarity yet," she remarked. "The competition's almost over."

"Knowing Rarity, she's probably taking forever to make herself look nice," Sunrise Blossom guessed. "As for Rainbow Dash, I'm worried that her nerves are getting the best of her again."

* * *

Meanwhile, Lucy Packard walked over to Rainbow Dash, who was curled up in a ball next to one of the pillars with a terrified expression on her face, and she poked the blue pegasus' shoulder. "Number fifteen, let's go!"

"Rarity… is ready!" Rarity announced, stepping out of the dressing room and was wearing a rainbow-colored outfit with matching makeup, and a very fancy hairstyle.

Lucy Packard looked at them both with an exasperated expression. "Look, ladies. I don't know what to tell you," she snapped. "There's only time for one more performance. If you both want to compete, you'll just have to go out there together!"

"Well, Rainbow Dash?" Rarity asked. "Shall we?" And she headed for the curtain while the trembling blue pegasus did some scared babbling as she got up to follow, shaking like a leaf.

* * *

"And now, for our final competitor of the day, contestant number fifteen!" Madden announced and blinked when he saw Rarity come out with Rainbow Dash. "Uhh… And apparently contestant number four…" And the crowd cheered.

"Good luck, Rainbow Dash," Rarity told her friend. "Just do your best. I hope you don't mind, but I took the liberty of changing our music. That "rock and roll" doesn't really match my wings." She then began to do a fancy dance as classical music began playing.

Rainbow Dash watched her for a moment and gulped. "C'mon, Rainbow Dash," she muttered to herself. "You can do this. Just remember the routine. Phase one." And she began the first part of her routine, flying through a series of clouds shaped like trees and the crowd was cheering for them both. She was doing well until she accidentally bumped against the last cloud tree and crashed into the wall. "Oof. Waaah!"

"Nice work, Rainbow Crash!" Hoops called out and joined in the laughter of his friends.

Rainbow Dash recovered, and did her best to ignore them while glancing at Rarity, who was still dancing around and flapping her fancy wings. "Time for phase two." And she shot into the sky, where she began making four clouds spin in different directions.

"Look!" Fluttershy exclaimed. "Phase two is working." And the crowd was cheering. Unfortunately, the blue pegasus once again messed up, this time by bumping into the fourth cloud, which was sent spinning into the stadium and Princess Celestia had to duck to avoid being hit.

Oblivious to what was going on around her, Rarity was on a high and she was about to do something incredibly stupid, but she didn't see it that way. "And now for my grand finale," she announced. "I will fly right up to the sun and beam my beautiful wings over the whole city of Cloudsdale!" She gasped and squealed. "They'll be talking about it for years!" She then flew high into the sky, heading for the sun.

Rainbow Dash watched her go and she scowled. "Looks like this is my last chance to turn things around," she muttered. "Phase three. The sonic" she gulped "rainboom. Wings, don't fail me now!" And she shot up after her friend.

The crowd gasped and watched the two fly higher and higher into the sky, with Rainbow Dash trying to fly fast enough to create the sonic rainboom while Rarity reached the sun itself.

"Look upon me, Equestria, for I… am… Rarity!" she announced as the sunlight was made into rainbow beams by her wings, and they beamed down onto the stadium, where the crowd oohed. Unfortunately, the heat of the sun caused her wings to go _poof!_ She hung in the air for a moment and realized that she was in serious trouble. "Uh-oh." She then dropped back toward the ground that was very, very, _very_ far below, screaming.

"Oh no!" Twilight Sparkle yelped. "Her wings evaporated into thin air!"

"I warned her not to get so close to the sun!" Sunrise Blossom exclaimed as their friend shot past them, still hurling toward the ground screaming.

The three Wonderbolts: Misty Fly, Soarin, and Spitfire flew into action, flying after the falling unicorn.

* * *

Rarity was still screaming as the three Wonderbolts reached her, but since she was also waving her legs around wildly, she accidentally knocked them all out, and so they were now falling to the ground, too.

Hearing the screams and seeing Rarity fall, Rainbow Dash reversed course and flew downward to rescue them instead. "Hold on, Rarity! I'm coming!" she shouted, hurtling toward the ground as fast as she could. She was so focused on saving the four ponies that she didn't realizing that the air resistance was fighting against her and crackling with energy that was becoming rainbow colored. Moments later there was a sonic boom that shook the stadium as a rainbow explosion occurred.

Rarity gasped in amazement while the blue pegasus was silently thrilled with her success while retrieving all four ponies before shooting back upward toward the stadium, where the entire crowd was staring and gasping with utter amazement.

" _A sonic rainboom!_ " Fluttershy shouted, hopping up and down in celebration. _"She did it! She did it! Wooo!"_

Rainbow Dash couldn't help but smile when she heard the cheers as she arched over the stadium with the rainbow trailing behind her, and then she returned to the stadium itself, where four pegasus flew up to retrieve the Wonderbolts and Rarity. "Whoa," she muttered, landing and looking around at the cheering crowd, and she could even hear the happy screams of Fluttershy.

" _A sonic rainboom! Wooo! Yeah!"_

"I did it," Rainbow Dash said, amazed that she'd done it a second time. "I did it!"

"You sure did," Rarity agreed, sighing. "Oh thank you, Rainbow Dash. You saved my life!"

"Oh yeah," said Rainbow Dash with some modesty. "I did that too. Ha, _best day ever_ _!_ " She then whooped and did a number of loop-dee-loops to celebrate while her friends went to retrieve the hot-air balloon for Rarity.

* * *

A/N: Gotta love the sonic rainboom. Go Rainbow Dash! Wahoo! R&R everyone!


	4. Chapter 4: CELEBRATION TIME!

My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Sonic Rainboom

A/N: (The belated First Day of Summer party is in full swing and the writers studio is packed.)

Applejack: Hey, y'all. The party is in full swing and Dede42 is recovering from a doctor's appointment at the same time. Nothing to worry about, it was just a normal checkup with some poking.

Rainbow Dash: I'm glad she isn't sick and it was a normal checkup, being poked no fun.

Dede42: Tell me about it. Ow, ow.

Pinkie Pie: Here's some cake to cheer you up, Dede42!

Dede42: Thanks, Pinkie! Ooh, chocolate, the perfect cure all!

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

 **CHAPTER FOUR: CELEBRATION TIME!**

Three hours later, Rarity was now in the basket of the hot-air balloon, and she was honestly regretting her actions earlier. "I want to apologize to all of you for getting so carried away with my… beautiful wings," she told her friends. "I guess I just lost my head."

"It's okay," Fluttershy assured her.

Applejack nodded. "Oh, don't worry about it, kiddo."

"We still love you," said Pinkie Pie in her usual cheerful manner, and the twins agreed.

Rarity nodded and turned to Rainbow Dash. "And I'm especially sorry that I was so thoughtless as to jump into the contest at the last minute after you had worked so hard to win it," she told the blue pegasus. "Can you ever _ever_ forgive me?"

"Aw, it's okay," Rainbow Dash reassured her. "Everything turned out all right, right? I just wish I could have met the Wonderbolts when they were awake." And her jaw dropped when the three Wonderbolts landed next to her. "Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh!"

"So you're the little pony who saved our lives," said Spitfire. "We really wanted to meet you, and say thanks."

Rainbow Dash nodded, still squealing. "Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh!"

Sunrise Blossom snickered. "I _think_ she'll be doing that for a while," she predicted.

However, the blue pegasus did stop when Princess Celestia arrived and they all bowed respectfully.

"Princess," said Twilight Sparkle.

"Hello, Twilight Sparkle, Sunrise Blossom," said the princess, "and hello to your friends too."

"Princess Celestia, I am sorry I ruined the competition," Rarity apologized. "Rainbow Dash here really is the best flyer in Equestria."

"I know she is, my dear," Princess Celestia agreed. "That's why, for her incredible act of bravery and her spectacular sonic rainboom, I'm presenting the grand prize for Best Young Flyer to this year's winner, Miss Rainbow Dash!" And she placed the crown on the blue pegasus' head while the crowd cheered.

Rainbow Dash began squealing again. "Ohmygosh ohmygosh ohmygosh ohmygosh ohmygosh ohmygosh ohmygosh ohmygosh _ohmygosh ohmygosh ohmygosh!_ "

Smiling, Princess Celestia turned to the twins. "So Twilight Sparkle, did you and Sunrise Blossom learn anything about friendship from this experience?" she inquired.

"We did Princess," Twilight Sparkle confirmed, "but I think Rarity learned even more than me."

"I certainly did," Rarity agreed. "I learned how important it is to keep your hooves on the ground, and be there for your friends."

Princess Celestia nodded with approval. "Excellent. Well done, Rarity."

"This really is the _best day ever_!" Rainbow Dash cheered and then sobered down when she was joined by three certain male pegasi.

"Uhh, hey, Rainbow Crash," Dumb-bell began when he was roughly elbowed by Hoops, who hissed " _Dash_!", and he quickly corrected himself. "Oh! Uhh… Sorry. Rainbow Dash. Uhh, we just wanted to congratulate you on winning the competition."

"That sonic rainboom was awesome!" Hoops exclaimed.

Rainbow Dash smiled a little, impressed that the three bullies were being nice to her. "Heh, thanks, guys."

"Uhh, we're really sorry we gave you such a hard time before," Dumb-bell apologized.

"Aww, that's okay," said Rainbow Dash. "Don't worry about it."

"Hey. Do you want to hang out with us?" Dumb-Bell offered. "Maybe you could show us how you did that incredible trick!"

Rainbow Dash smiled and shook her head as she linked forelegs with the Wonderbolts. "Sorry, boys… But I've got plans!" And they all flew off to spend the rest of the day together.

Realizing that it was time for them to go before the spell wore off, Twilight Sparkle, Sunrise Blossom, Applejack, and Pinkie Pie said goodbye to Fluttershy before joining Rarity in the basket. Once they were all inside, Pinkie Pie got the flame going, and they headed back for Ponyville with Fluttershy waving after them.

* * *

A/N: Wonderbolts rule! Wahoo! R&R everyone!


End file.
